


(SDW) Day 1: Friendship

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Week, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: Platonic DLAMP (AnxietyxDeceitxLogicxMoralityxPrince)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: The other sides keep inviting Deceit to do things with them, leaving the snake-like side confused.





	(SDW) Day 1: Friendship

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

It started small. Just random things here and there. Nothing he would notice if they had never happened before or almost never happened.

~♧◇♡♤~

A few nights after they all had come to the collective conclusion Deceit wasn’t just the lying side and he realized that there were better ways to solve problems than lying and causing more future problems, Deceit was invited to family dinner. He didn’t think much of it outside of being excited to join them for once. They all enjoyed themselves and instead of feeling out of place or like he was intruding on something, they made him feel welcome in a way he hadn’t felt in a long while.

~♧◇♡♤~

He didn’t realize Logan was the one leaving books on his nightstand the first few times. The conclusion came to him when he remembered Logan was the only one he mentioned being interested in any of the books loaned to him and that Logan was the most likely person to own any of the books. 

After a week, they silently set up a system of new and current books be set on one side of the nightstand, and finished books set on the other side. Deceit had no idea when Logan went into his room to switch out books for him, but he didn’t mind.

~♧◇♡♤~

Deceit has seen Virgil sitting on the couch, headphones on, mostly after any wave of panic or anxiety. He normally left the anxious side alone and Virgil often avoided him in favor of the others, mostly Patton. If Virgil had come down and the other side was already there, he left.

Now, he would only glance at Deceit as he passed by to sit on the other side of the couch, and Deceit didn’t know what to do with that. He was sure the other hated him, despised him, wanted absolutely nothing to with him, and he was sitting on the other side of the couch from him.

~♧◇♡♤~

Roman was something else. Compared to the other three, Roman had a hard time being kind to the deceitful side. For the first day or two, he would still insult and glare at him. After that he would completely ignore the others existence.

Eventually, there was a dramatic change. It was so fast, thinking about it made him dizzy. Roman went from hating him one day to complimenting him the next. Instead of ignoring him, he remarked that Deceits scales looked  _ nice  _ that day.

~♧◇♡♤~

Within a month, things escalated quickly. Soon Patton had memorized his favorite type of cookie and made him a whole batch while making the others favorites as well. Logan went from silently dropping books off when he wasn’t around too casually handing them to him and asking how Deceit liked the ones he had read and was reading. He was completely thrown off the first time Virgil not only sat next to him but actually sought comfort from him. Roman was even asking for his advice and viewpoint on things like scripts. He had no clue what they were doing and he couldn’t stand not knowing anymore.

~♧◇♡♤~

“I  _ don’t _ need to know, why are you  _ not _ treating me so kindly?”

Patton stared at him confused, “what do you mean kiddo?”

“All the cookies, the books, compliments, just general  _ not _ being around me. Where is it all coming from? Why are you all  _ not  _ doing all this?” If he was honest, he was slightly scared of the response and skeptical of it being anything good.

The other four shared a look, “that’s how you’re supposed to treat friends.”

“I’m  _ not _ your friend?”

He was taken aback by just how quickly they had adjusted to understanding what he actually meant despite the lies. “Of course. You are apart of Thomas’s personality, and while we did not see eye to eye, per say, we have come to a better understanding of each other. There is no reason you would not be our friend.”

“Of course Lies and shine!” The nickname came as second nature, like it still did with Virgil, “it is similar to what happened with Virgil. We thought him a villain out to hurt Thomas, but, like you, he was trying to help the only way he could!”

“Exactly. You’re one of us kiddo.”

They all looked at Virgil expectantly, who sighed and shrugged, “like Pat said. You’re one of us, or whatever.” Deceit couldn’t help the tiny smile the blush on the others cheeks brought.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
